Teddy & Penguin
by KreativeKleo
Summary: Annebel Hellway is a girl who's certain that no one's going to control her life, but some people might disagree with her, only Irish1980HG understands her, and she doesn’t even know him. Will she ever really get to know him? READ & REVIEW
1. Prologue: Teddy & Penguin

_Kreativekleo;_ _erh well this is a new story I'm writing. I woke up this one night and I'd had a dream about Seamus Finnigan, then I thought, why the hell not?! So today I wrote this, and I posted it, hoping to get a lot of reviews because it'll really help me to keep writing. _

_I'm going to update my other stories, but if you guys don't think that I should keep updating this one then please tell me – I'm not a main reader!_

**Prologue**

"Mom I don't really have to get engaged, do I?" She looked hopefully up at her mother's face but realized that she wasn't going to change the answer anytime soon, and she needed the answer to be edited and she only had one point fifty-five seconds to do it – it didn't looked good for her.

"Annebel Hellway I'm not even going to answer that question, you are well known with the answer now shush, they can be here any minute!" Anne looked horrified at the door. _Why is this happening to me? I've always been a good girl and now I'm going to be marrying someone I doesn't even know?!_ She twisted her fingers at that thought before crossing her legs – just like her mother had taught her – she stuck a fake smile on her face and tried not to cry as she saw the visitors walk in through the door. Only eleven years old and her life were already ruined, she couldn't get her prince on the white horse, that story was simply not written for her.

"God evening mister and misses Hellway, it's a pleasure to meet you." A young boy bowed for her parents before turning towards her. "Well hello Anne," She looked stunned on the boy that was facing her. He had blond hair, grey cold eyes and was pale like the new moon. He quickly bowed for her as well after a correcting glance from his father.

"Hello mister Malfoy," She looked away from his eyes and began studying her nails – they had just got a manicure. She didn't like him; he was way too impersonal for her. She silently cursed her parents and their blood before looking up at them again. They talked about a lot of different thing, mostly the wedding that was going to be held a week after her seventeen's birthday. Her mother had noticed her weak involvement in the talked and turned towards her. She was her daughter, her only child, of course she wished for her to be happy, but she just couldn't get the joy of choosing a man of herself, this was a mistake she had done herself – not that she had regretted it, she loved her husband, she just sometimes wished that someone had told her how hard it would be to marry a muggleborn, she sighed before opening her mouth to speak; she could always give her daughter a little push in the right direction.

"Anne wouldn't you like to give Draco a conducted tour around the house?" Her mother gave her a soft glare – she could see that she begged for her to do just _something _instead of just sitting and talk, but it despaired the same moment she turned away to continue the 'adult' conversation.

"Of course mother." She rose from the chair and without looking back going through the door out to the hallway. She began telling about the house, how old it was – over one thousand years. How many generations they had had it – about ten or more. How many money it was worth – a quiet large sum actually. All the things that their 'kind' thought were impressive and important to know. She felt a little like she was being ignored, it made her a tad irritated, it was not something she did for _fun_, telling her future husband how large there house was, telling him about how many house-elf they had, and when he choose to ignore she got pissed.

"Do you even listen to what I tell you?" She didn't like acting like nothing was wrong when it was – what the hell – she did care, she was going to marry this guy and he didn't even listen to her?!

"No."

"Then why didn't you make me stop? You could at least have said that 'you didn't give a damn' or something like that!"

"Well I didn't but it's starting to irritate me that you're yelling at me." He frowned.

"Well I couldn't possibly care less!" She turned her heel and was about to walk away when he grabbed her wrist. She pulled her hand back, but he didn't let go of it. "Let go of my arm Draco."

"Make me." He whispered as he tightened his grip, she moaned – not in pleasure.

"If you don't immediately let go of my hand, I will scream and make my parents cancel the wedding." She bitted back a scream when he winged her arm.

"Don't try threatening me Annebel," she could feel his breath on her neck. "If anyone was to cancel this wedding I would be the first one, I'm marring someone with mudblood in her blood if I cancelled this wedding everybody would understand me _and _my reason, but I'm not – I might do it if you don't start to be a little more obeying," He let go of her hand and looked down at her. "This is going to be our little secret Hellway and if you let it slip, just one little tiny thing slip, I'll make you life very very very miserable," he turned around and walked down the corridor, he stopped at the end and glared back at her. "See you at your seventeen's birthday, if not sooner."

She hadn't said a word the rest of the day, hating her mother for arranging the marriage and hating her father for being a muggleborn.

…_six's years later…_

"You can't be serious?! Is it on purpose you're trying to ruining my life or is it just a coincident?" she slammed the door behind her before hearing the answer. They wanted her to get transferred to Hogwarts, who the hell had fucked with their heads?! She stumbled to her bed and sat down before grabbing her iPod. She fainted heard her mother's hand knocking at her door and her father's irritated yelling, but the music prevented her from hearing what exactly was said.

She liked going to Beauxbatons Academy, she liked everyone there – except for Fleur Delacour that bawd.

She rose to her feet and start kicking her bedside table; she didn't take notice of the pain in her foot. She fucking loved her life the way it was, having friends who didn't knew about Malfoy, having a life besides being his future wife. Last time she'd been on Hogwarts ground was when the triwizard tournament was held there and that was a hell, she couldn't talk to any of the boys other than Draco and his disgusting friends from Slytherin, and then there was that Patsy girl all the time she was near she was trying to make Draco look like her property, she couldn't even speak with her own fiancé.

She was kicking to her stuff as she listened to Bullet for my Valentine with 'waking the demon'; she thought it was pretty suitable for her mood.

_Helpless_

_My eyes are bleeding from the fear that's inside_

_You sealed your demise when you took what was mine_

_Don't try to stop me from avenging this world_

_No voice to be heard_

_Waking the demon_

_Where'd you run to?_

_Walking in shadows_

_Watch the blood flow… _

"Sweetheart?" Her father's head showed in the door and draw her out of her terrorizing mind.

"Get the fuck out of my room!" She yelled at him meanwhile picking up one of the vases in her room – all was full of roses from Draco. Her father was quick and shut the door before the vase hit its target.

The song had switch to 'me against the world' Simple Plan.

_They want to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they'd always say_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero…_

"Pumpkin can we just talk for a second?" She heard her mother's voice from outside the door.

"No! You're completely screwing up my life, destroying all the good things in it – why can't I just marry someone else? Draco Malfoy can't possibly be the last free man to walk the earth!" She threw another vase at the door and heard how her mother let a little scream slip from her lips.

"Sweetheart we can't call of the whole thing just because you 'don't like him', it's not about love it's about making up a mistake that I made in our bloodline by marring your father." Anne shocked before she got furious again.

"You can't force me to marry Draco!"

"Actually Anne, I can." When she heard her mother's answer she took several steps away from the door before she sat down and cried. Neither of her parents dared walked into the room she was all alone and was soon to be the demons bride.

_Cause jersey just got colder and_

_I'll have you know I'm scared to death_

_That everything had said to me_

_Was just a lie until you left…_

…_30 august…_

She hadn't left her room at all, the house-elf had brought her food and everything else she needed. She sat eating grapes while chatting on the internet, she had taking a great liking in talking to people that she couldn't see face to face. She had talked with a Danish girl and had learned some expressions that she had used a lot.

Hej dejlige – _hey gorgeous._

Hvordan går det? – _How's it going?_

Jeg stener – _I'm bored, _not something she thought she would ever use, but she liked knowing something that everyone else didn't know.

She had started chatting a little while ago with this boy – Irish1980HG – and damn he was sweet, saying all these funny things that made her laugh, she could keep talking to him forever, but in two days she wouldn't have a computer nor cellphone or anything else that didn't belong in the magical world, he wouldn't understand why she didn't answer him, and she couldn't tell him why she couldn't answer him, devil that was depressing. She sat there in a long time just looking at the screen before a little message popped up;

**Irish1980HG**:

Hey bonnygirl!

**GoodyGirl1981**:

Shut up your stupid boy! x'D

If I'm a bonny then you're a … a … something-something! *Muhahaha*

**Irish1980HG**:

A something-something? You're an evil girl indeed. *Breaking into tears*

**GoodyGirl1981**:

As if … 'Ey Irish?

**Irish1980HG**:

Yes my little Goody-Woody-Girl?

**GoodyGirl1981**:

Stop that! You know I hate when you're making fun of me… *on the edge of tears*

**Irish1980HG**:

I faintly remember *pure lie*

**GoodyGirl1981**:

Good Lord don't say that word – I hate that word, can't stand it v__v' _referring to 'pure'_

**Irish1980HG**:

Sorry babygirl.

**GoodyGirl1981**:

Don't be sorry I'm not.

But back to the subject; I can't chat anymore. *seriously on the verge of tears*

**Irish1980HG**:

What did I do wrong, and don't give me that 'it's not you, it's me' I'm acutely thinking of sticking a finger down my throat next time I hear that line.

**GoodyGirl1981**:

Then I better not use it … emh … it's because I'm kind of moving to at place where I don't have any computers or cellphones at all. It's not possible to have one there, so I thought I'd give you a warning – please don't throw up because of me, it was my parents that made that decision not me!

**Irish1980HG**:

Then I guess I've to kill your parents – don't be home to night at twelve PM, I don't want any witnesses (plus it might be ugly).

**GoodyGirl1981**:

Haha you wouldn't stand a chance against my mother.

**Irish1980HG**:

WTF? Is she a bodybuilder or something like that?

**GoodyGirl1981**:

Nope…

**Irish1980HG**:

Then I think I might stand a chance – wish me luck! *finding some different knife while looking on the screen after my 'good luck' from my favorite girl ever.*

**GoodyGirl1981**:

Good luck! But take me serious for a moment, I'm going away this year and I know that we've just started talking, but will you please not be mad at me, and wait for me when I come home again? I'm coming home again to Christmas; can you wait for me so long? *heartbroken*

**Irish1980HG**:

Oh well can I just think about I for a sec? *tapping my fingers against the keyword putting random words on the screen e.g. 'love' 'forever' 'until death do us part' 'love at first sight' _in this case word. _'girlfriend'* … then okay, I'll wait for you until you come back, will you _not_ meet any new guys? I consider you mine when I'm going to wait three month for you.

**GoodyGirl1981**:

Alright alright – I'll try to control myself. *looking frustrated at the screen* well … I guess this was it then? – Until Christmas.

**Irish1980HG**:

Jahr well, kick your parent's ass for me will you? – I guess _I'm _not allowed to do that _ _*

**GoodyGirl1981**:

And I'm going to make it a living hell for them these last three days, count on that my loyal friend! *placing right hand over the heart while swearing to make my parents life a living hell*

**Irish1980HG**:

That's all I can ask. I'll miss you honey-boney-loney-wonny! _Wonny stands for wonderful and wanted._

**GoodyGil1981**:

I'll miss you too Irish-Myrish-Wirish-Mickeys! – Irish please don't make me explain what that stands for but, bye bye! *Teddy's waving goodbye*

**Irish1980HG**:

*Penguin's waving goodbye to Teddy because Penguin is going to miss Teddy so terrible much.*

She logged out before starting a real conversation with him again – 'cause God know, she really wanted to. She was going to miss Irish so much – she mentally slapped herself, why hadn't she asked him about his real name?

Her mother's knocking on the door brought her thoughts back to the real world, she had to pack all her cloths, and she had to pack fast, she didn't have time for it tomorrow because she was going to Diagon Alley to buy her books and stuff like that. She sighed while switching off the computer and began to pack her suitcase.

**A/N** I don't own anything but the plot and Annebel Hellway, that's and, and you know what to do! *Puppy dog eyes*


	2. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

_Acknowledgments;_ well … I really don't know what to say, it's been a while,since I last posted anything on this side, but now, I've finally updated a story! (I'm a bit out of practice with writing, so it'll probably suck…)

To my lovely Beta, **Detonate**. You really rock! Without her, there would be thousands of spelling and grammatical mistakes!

And to, Emi aka. **XflyXwithXmeX**. You are the reason that this fanfic ever got updated! Be proud of youself girl!

...

DIAGON ALLEY

Chapter 1

"Mother, if you drag me into just _one _more store, I'm going to kill myself, capish?"  
Who would think, that shopping – one of her favorite sports – actually could be so boring and not-at-all breathtaking? She slung herself into a nearby chair and took a deep breath, before she put down all of her bags.

Her mother had made her buy almost everything in every store. Shoes, cloths, cloaks, books, a cat, some more cloths, and some more shoes. She didn't really mind the books at all, she loved reading; she was actually quite the bookworm. Muggle books were the best think she knew. Books like 'The Name of the Wind', 'Demons of the Sea' and 'The Hollow Kingdom', it was … just like heaven to her! But all the clothes and stuff was just too much. She didn't want it – mostly because she'd got all those things to impress Draco Fucking Malfoy. But now she was ready – and more than heavily armed – to go to Hogwarts.

She looked up and down the street where many wizards and witches walked by. She envied them, they were free to do what they wanted; they could dance with whoever they wanted, they could speak, sing, sit, laugh, walk, dress, write the way _they _wanted, they could choose for themselves who they were going to marry, unlike her who was already tied up and – almost – given away.

"Sweetheart, straighten up a bit will you? You look like some 40 year old man who's never learned how to sit properly. You should know better than to just sit like some other mudblo- muggle boy!" She did hear her mother correct herself at the last part of the sentence.

"Mother, I sit the way I want, and if I feel like slinging myself into a chair.." She looked up at her mother - her perfect mother, who had only made one really big mistake in all of her life. She had married a muggle man, a mudblood, a simple servant for the entire magical world, "..I _will_."

She shook her head, before she let her thoughts run wild; she loved her father very much, and even more than she loved her mother, but sometimes she also blamed him for what was going to happen to her, a life full of, what a life to live. Yes, she would be rich, maybe even richer than the minister of magic? She would be powerful, get all she wanted served on a golden plate – maybe silver because of the family's reputation. But she could never really be happy or be in love; that was certainly not meant for her.

Her mother tripped from one foot to the other. It was like she was nervous somehow. Like she was expecting someone... it was too late to run when she saw to very platinum blonde female and male come walking straight towards them. She immediately recognized the boy, the hair, the grey pair of eyes, the ivory colored skin; it couldn't be anyone but Malfoy – the one and only.

xxXxx

"What is this?!" She looked from her mother to her soon to be mother-in-law.

"That's not very polite, dear. Can't you introduce yourself anymore? Sorry we've been shopping all day; it's kind of exhausting, finding books and stuff. She just needs a little time to gather herself-" She cut her mother off while going through her bag to find her iPod. Where was that damn thing?!

"Or gather my bags…" She didn't say that so loud so that 'the blonde ones' could hear her, but her mother managed to catch her words in the air.

"Don't be such a drama queen, sweetheart! She's just a tad irritated about the ambush, don't take it to personally, She'll be good in a second or two."

_Yeah you would think so wouldn't you, mother? _She didn't say it out loud this time. Just because she was lucky once, didn't mean that she was lucky twice.

She'd finally found her iPod and started undoing it, when Draco showed his charming side…

"Hello my lady."  
He stepped forward, took her hand and kissed it – with a lot of acting added to it – all the time he was looking her straight in the eyes and wishing her the most painful death.

"Hey Draco." She couldn't really figure out what they were playing here. Polite-until-death? Because that was a new one!

"You look beautiful in that…" He gave her sweatshirt a disgusted look, "…sweatshirt of yours, it really fits you, it matches you eyes just perfectly!" He bowed before her, took her hand in his and turned to face their mothers. "Can I steal my lovely fiancée away for some time?" He squeezed her hand, trying to make her say something that would let them get away, but she refused. She would much rather shop with her soon-to-be mother-in-law, than being left alone with him again. The memory of the conducted tour was still fresh in her mind.

"Well of course Draco, that would be lovely!" She could have stomped her mother to death, but she was already being dragged across the street into a little café.

xxXxx

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking a lot of things; you have to be a little more specific Draco _dear_." His rage scared her a bit, but not enough to make her retreat.

"You perfectly well know what I mean _Annebell_,wearing that … that thing in public!" He made a gesture with his hand towards the sweatshirt. "When we get married, I myself, will personally go through all your clothes, and make you throw away anything that wouldn't suit a proper wizard famil-"

"That right Draco, you won't! I choose what I want to wear, and how I'm dressed is in no concern of yours!"

"You shouldn't go up against me, _witch_..."

"That is my decision to make, and mine only,"

"I really should teach you a lesson. My father certainly would if you had been Mother."

"Well Drac-" she let out a small scream, when a sudden pain hit her hand. She looked down with only one eye open, afraid of what might meet her gaze. "What are you doing to me?!" He just kept focus on his wand, and no answer greeted her. "God dammit Draco, answer me!" She tried to pull her hand back, but he just tightened his grip around it and kept on messing with it.

"If you'd just cooperated with me, I wouldn't have had to do this, but what the hell?" He looked up at her and gave her a little evil smile meant for her eyes only, "It's fun!" He pointed his wand towards her hand again, and the pain was suddenly thrown back at her, like a wave from the sea. It was like a flame started spreading in her arm, rolling all the way through her body, coming in waves with every beat of her heart. "Draco it hurts! Pleas-"

"Malfoy, I hadn't thought, you would be one to hurt a woman. I guess I was wrong ai' mates?" Draco dropped her hand as he turned around to face the little group of boys, nearly men, who were interfering with his business. He pushed her aside, so he had a clear view to the newcomers.

"You don't know shit, so stay out of this, Potter."

"And when did I start to listen to what you say, Ferret?" Malfoy growled at him.

"Just because we are in a public place, it doesn't mean that I won't hurt you."

_Potter, as in Harry Potter, the boy who lived? Oh Holy Ghost! _

"Is that a challenge?" He drew his wand, ready for the next step to be taken.

"You bet it is, you little piece of worthless trash, child of a whore, and son of a coward." Draco spat the last words out, and she could feel the venom from the words spread through her body.

Draco already had his wand in place to protect himself when the first curse was cast.

"You still stink at dueling, Potter!"

"You really think so?" He ducked from the curse that Draco just fired, and ran around a table, using that as his shield. "Then Voldemort must stink twice as much as me, remember? He couldn't kill me. I thought everyone in the magic world knew that, but it doesn't surprise me that you didn't. I've always meant that you were a little slo-" Draco cut him off.

"Don't speak the Dark Lord's name, Potty and don't insult mine!"

"Or else?"

"Or else what?!"

"There must be a 'or else' in that sentence, Ferret; it's not a proper threat if there isn't, that you must know by now, or am I right in my assumption?!"

"Shut up Potty and fight like a man – oh I forgot! There wasn't anybody around to teach you how to be a man, what a shame…" They kept shooting spells at each other, shouting insult after insult, both very disgraceful, but who cared?

xxXxx

"'Hey, are you alright?" A boy with brown short hair was standing right besides her, helping her to stand up – she hadn't even noticed that she had fallen upon her knee. She checked her knee, before she checked him out; he was skinny and pale, not as pale as Malfoy though, but still very pale. He had brown, shining eyes and a pair of thin lips. He had a faint Irish accent, and one thing that really caught her attention, was that he really sounded like he cared…

xxXxx

"I'm nowhere near death, so I think I'll survive, but I wouldn't lie to you, and say that I'm not…" She looked over at the two boys, who were still going on with their fight. "Shocked… I know that Malfoy can be brutal, but to actually attack another wizard – that I hadn't expected." They had to duck under a table, when red and blue sparks began flying around in the room.

"They are like destined enemies; it was fate that brought them together. Malfoy, the rich boy, who knew he could get everything he wanted, while Harry didn't own on silly thing until he turned eleve-" She cut him off.

"And attended Hogwarts, right?"

"Yes, and when Harry found out about his true identity, that he was the boy who lived, and meanwhile when he refused to be friends with that charming blonde boy before us, they just started irritating each other. One thing led to another other, and now you can see what they've become. mortal enemies for life." He gave her a shy smile, before turning his attention back to the fight, looking up above the edge of the table.

"That was a very touching story, I might add." She looked up at him; his eyes were following the fight, but he had heard what she'd said, and he answered her soon after she was finished with speaking.

"Me father is a great storyteller, I've learned all me tricks from him. But shouldn't you run for your life or something like that, now that Malfoy is busy?" His suspicious glare gave her butterflies in her stomach.

"I would if I could, but it happens to be, that the black haired boy is dueling with my fiancée, and I can't really abandon him right now, I would have to pay for that later." She gently – without herself knowing – rubbed her hand, in the back of her head remembering the pain that he'd cost her.

"What was he doing to you? Not that it's any of me business, but men don't usually go hurting women without a proper reason. Not that he needs one – I mean Malfoy – he is the lowest, he really is…"

"Well … something I said didn't please him so much, and he was teaching me a lesson when your gang interru-"

"It's not a 'gang', we were out shopping for stuff to school, you know, gathering in a little grou-"

"Arh, so you are the new Death Eaters?" She grinned at him.

"We were buying those _boring _books we have to buy, plus those black tedious cloaks, and after that, we decided to go over here and … chill ou-" He got cut off by the café owner, who had finally seemed to have gotten enough of getting his furniture's destroyed, the show wasn't worth it.

"Hey I really do think it's time for me to find Draco again," she felt like explaining when she saw a shadow running across his face, "you know, calm him a bit down before we have to go meet our parents, but it was nice to meet you!" He was about to say something to her, but she stood up, turned around and ran towards the angry Draco – who was discussing something with the owner – she left before she could hear anything.

xxXxx

"Well it wasn't my bloody fault, didn't you see it? It was _him_," he pointed at Harry, "who attacked _me_" he pointed at himself.

"Ya' that's what 'ey all say, 'u know what? I'll 'ust split the bill between 'u; the rest is up to 'u and that guy to find out, as long as I 'ust get my money." The owner walked – with a happy smile on his face – across the café to the cash counter, and started figuring out how much damage they had made, he probably added a few extra gallons, just for fun..

She walked up by Draco's side, and started staring at him, trying to measure how mad he might be at _her_.

"What are you looking at, cow?!" He turned around and looked at her.

"I can insure that it's nothing interesting."

"Are you trying to be funny, _girl_?!" She bowed her head, looking down at the floor. Merlin, she was marrying the biggest fool on Earth! She stroked some hair back from her face and looked up, meeting his icy eyes.

"No _Draco_."

"I can't believe this, all because of you! I _will_ tell my mother about the trouble you've caused me, and I _will _make you pay for it."

"I'm sorry, Draco. I'll make it up to you, somehow…"

"No, that's it, you won't 'cause you can't, stupid girl. You've really gotten me into trouble this time." He gave the café owner a murderous glare.

"Merlin, how can somebody be so stupid?!" He smoothed his suit, and arranged his hair until he was satisfied with it. She was clever enough to not interrupt his beauty-time.

"I'm sor-" She hadn't noticed the boy from before, sneaking up behind her, eavesdropping to what they said.

"You shouldn't apologize to him, you know." He gave Draco an evil glare, "he's just stubborn; he didn't need you to get into a fight with Harry, you just happen to be one he could blame for it afterwards. I'm sorry that you have to marry that git," He laid a hand on her shoulder. "But don't let him get you, and don't always apologize to him; 'cause he's really not worth your apologies." He turned her around, and looked into the eyes. "Okay?" He smiled when her eyes met his.

"Oka-" She would have finished her sentence, with a 'thank you' or something, if it wasn't for Draco and his not-so-exiting manners.

"Annebell, come here!" He saw her sifting a bit on her foot, and he continued talking. "I don't have to say that twice, do I?" His voice sounded incredibly dangerous.

"No Draco, I'm coming." The boy just shook his head at her before he turned away and walked over to Harry and the rest of the 'gang'. She ran as fast as she could to catch up with Draco, who had already left the café, and was heading towards Gringotts.

"Wait for me, Draco!"

"Run faster, moron," he answered back.

"Jerk," she mumbled when she was at his side.

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself…"

"Wouldn't surprise me…" He was stiff and difficult the rest of the day, nothing was good enough, or was done fast enough. But Annebell didn't really think about it that much. All her thought were gathered around one person; 'the boy'…

…'**THE BOY'S POV…**

"Well … that was some girl huh'?" Ron looked down at him, expecting to hear something about 'the girl'. Annebell, that was her name, or that was the name Malfoy'd called her. "Very interesting indeed."

"Just say what you want, Ron," Harry grinned when Ron turned slightly pink.

"Why do you always assume that I want anything?"

"Well, partly because you always have to ask, and partly because Ginny told me some time ago, that you act a lot like a gir-"

"Well Ginny knows shit!" Ron stomped around in the room for minutes, reviewing his sister's act, before he finally returned to their table – his face color still being pink. "Well …" He looked around, fumbling a little with an empty mug that one of the beers was served in, "about that girl?"

"Ron, I won't talk about her behind her bac-"

"You don't even know the damn girl!" Ron claimed. He could feel that he started to get rather irritated at Ron…

"What if I did? What then, would you still go harassing me about her?"

Ron looked like a questioning mark, but then pulled himself together, and answered doubtingly.

"I guess no … but fact is, that you _don't _know her, so I'm entitled to ask!"

"Well then I guess I just have to get to know her."  
Dean looked at him from across the table.

"You really don't wanna talk about her, do you?" He felt uncomfortable and moved a little in his seat before answering Deans question.

"No?"

"Merlin, mate," George started.

"You've fallen hard," Fred ended. He looked up at them, a little taken off by the announcement.

"What do you mean guys?"  
Fred gave George a knowing look, and they both sighed heavily.

"There comes a time in every guy's life, when they must face the truth," George interrupted Fred.

"Your just facing it a little … too early,"

"Just stop kidding around with him, George." Fred turned, so he was faced with the rest of the boys instead of George only.

"There isn't any known cure of what you have, but again, it isn't a disease, it's a nightmare, every guy's living hell,"

"It's love… Seasmus Finnigan, just face it you're a dead man – or as dead as you get, when the only thing in your mind, is a girl." He felt shock running though his body. In love? How could that be? He'd just met the girl an hour ago. He couldn't be in love, that couldn't be physically or mentally possible … could it?

"I'm sorry, bloke…" Dean clapped his shoulder a few times before it became too embarrassing. "I'll recommend that we gave our mate some time to think, ai?"  
An 'ai' slipped out of every boy in the room's mouth, and they quickly removed themselves from the tables, paying the bill for their drinks.

xxXxx

"Me father never told me a story 'bout love… think I have to ask him…" He looked into his hands, searching for answers, "or not – no – desperate times call for desperate needs, I have to contact her." He rose from his seat, and walked through the door.

xxXxx

The sun was shining bright, greeting him when his foot touched the pavement. He walked past the boys in a hurry to get to the Leaky Cauldron.

'_Don't blame yourself kid, it could have happened to any of us,_', '_You'll never see her again, Seamus. Remember that!_'  
He could hear the '_oughf_' from Ron, when Harry hit him in the ribs with his elbow, and the words that were following it '_that doesn't help, Ron. He's madly in love with that girl!_'  
But clearest of them all, was Neville's voice – mostly because his voice still was breaking; "_We'll see you tomorrow, Seamus!_".

He did catch the sound of Neville's words, and he did know, what Neville said and meant, but it was like the words didn't make any sense to him, or he couldn't find any sense in them… He burst through the opening, and stormed across the floor of the Leaky Cauldorn – almost knocking over an old witch, who had just rose from her table. When he exited the building, several people were shouting after him, but he didn't find that he had the time to stop, and apologize…

xxXxx

**A/N** yeah, that's it for this time! I can't say when I'll update again, but I do think that it will take a bit time – not as much as last time though! Well … you know what to do! _KreativeKleo._


	3. Chapter 2: Hogwarts Secret Sweetheart

_Acknowledgments; _alright, so ones again thanks to everyone who reviewed or read the story – I'm grateful for that. Thanks to Detonate, who did the annoying job with correcting all of my misspelled words and grammar mistakes.

The 18th October I turned 15, so I'm now a big girl!

Here is the new chapter, ready to be read.

HOGWARTS SECRET SWEETHEARTS

Chapter 2

"Annebel, what've happened to you? Ever since we got home from Diagon Alley you've acted strange, like you're thinking about something. Jesus child, is it Draco you're thinking about? Are you falling for him?! Oh my, oh my, everything is finall-" Stephanie Hellway was cut off by her half-blood daughter.

"Mother, if I ever start thinking loving thoughts about Draco Fucking Malfoy, then please kill me 'cause then you'll know, that I've gone crazy."  
Her mother looked at her reproachful.

"You know he's going to be your husband some day. Don't worry, you'll learn to care and love each other some time. I'm not saying that it is going to be easy, but you'll get through it, trust me." How could her mother be so sure? Anne secretly glared at her, how could she even know anything about forced love? She had married out of real true love – later it had turned out to be a master/slave relationship, but still she _had _married him out of love. She was, and always had been – as far as she was aware of – a loved child and some day some time when she was going to give birth to a little girl or boy, it would be out of true and honest love.

"How would you know anything about that, _mother_? Remember, you married a _mudblood_!"

"Don't use that word, it's disgusting!" Her mother wrinkled her nose.

"Really, it is?! Then why don't you tell Malfoy to shut it when he uses it?! He's talking about people like dad – non-magical folks."  
Stephanie let her hand creased her forehead – why was her daughter being so difficult?

"_They_ are not like your father, your father is specia-"

"He can't cast a spell that makes him a _mudblood _in everyone's eyes!"

"_But not in mine_! You shouldn't care about what other thinks, it's your own feelings that counts." She shook her head before turning away, and walking into the kitchen. Annebell could see how she seated herself in one of the four nicely carved chairs. She fought a battle with herself; should she go in and continue the discussion or leave her mother alone – let her be in her own world of grief and sorrow?

When she saw the salty water drops running down her mother's cheeks, she spun around and almost ran up to her room, she threw herself in her bed, hugging her pillow silently and screaming into it.

When she felt she could breathe and think again, she placed her headphones in her ears and turned up the volume. She despairing slung herself into a chair, turning on the computer, faintly singing along to the song that pumped into her ears…

_Tell my mother_

_Tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize_

_This is my life_

_I hope they understand_

xxXxx

"Please,_ please_ be on."  
He looked at the computer that was slowly starting. "You got to be kidding me?! Of all the days you could've picked, you picked this to be your 'sleepy' day!"

He clenched his fits, biting hard down on his bottom lip. In some odd way, he felt like laughing; this was undoubtedly the worst day of his life… he let his head fall forward so it was leaning against the computers screen, closing his eyes while sighing. He slowly gave up all hope of getting to talk too GoodyGirl… it was hilarious how an absolutely stranger could make him feel that way. He could understand if it had been the girl from today when he was in Diagon Alley, but it wasn't. In some weird way she reminded him of her, _her_… the girl he didn't even know the real name of, _her_ that made his heart beat like a wild horse. _Her_ whom he was in love with.

_Today is the day_

_The worst day of my life_

_You're so content it hurts me_

_I don't know why_

_The cost of misery_

_Is at an all time high_

_I keep it hidden_

_Close to the surface in sight_

"Emily," He waited until he heard his cousins "yeah?"

"Could you just _please_ turn down the damn music?! It's giving me a headache…" He relaxed when the music fainted away. She could really irritate him with all her punk/alternative music but again, he loved to see her go crazy to it, throwing her hair around, moving her body in some different crazy ways. He adored his cousin – when she didn't irritate him.

"You killed it, you know that, right Seamus?" She lay down at his bed and looked at him.

"What did I kill this time?" He slowly opened one of his eyes, looking at the blond thin little girl who was positioned herself on the bed.

"You killed the music – like you _always _do. You know, it's not fun living here anymore, maybe I'll go home, leaving you here with your parents." She rose from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Please Emily, we both know you don't mean tha-"

"Yeah… but for the sake of the argument, let's say that I do. What would you do to make me stay?" He straightened himself. Glared at her… _okay, for the sake of the argument…_

"I would drop down on my knees, begging you to stay, cry if you refused, yelling your name until you agreed." She laughed at him when he dropped down to his knees; he knew she was vulnerable when she laughed, so when he saw his chance to jump at her, he did it.

She gasped when she saw his body coming flying towards her. Out of instinct she turned and ran away looking back at him when his body – instead of hitting hers – hit the floor.

"Loser! Wannabe! You'll never catch me!" She stuck out her tongue and then ran down to the kitchen – probably to get some ice cream. He rolled around so that he no longer had his head buried in old socks, pants and … underwear?!

He was in the middle of fixing his hair – it was messed up after their little fight – when he heard a little 'plop' from the computer. He was sitting in his chair and ready to answer before a second had past.

**GoodyGirl1981**:

I don't wanna go!!! *crying*

Please save me?

He stared at the screen, paralyzed for seconds before he found the ability to tap at the keys again.

**Irish1980HG**:

And I don't want you to leave, but you said yourself; there's no way out of it. You have to go… Can't you, run away from that boarding school or something like that, it's not that hard. I can help? *looking pleadingly on the screen*

He didn't really know, why he encouraged her to stay, it wasn't like _he _could stay. He had to go to Hogwarts, it was his final year and he was looking forward to its ending. He hoped that when he was through with school, he would start the training to become an Auror. The 'plop' once again made him come back to the real world.

**GoodyGirl198**:

I can't run away! If they find me they'll look me up in some institution for psychos – wouldn't that just be great?!

I know I have to go, but I just don't want to. I met some of the people I'm going to go to school with today, and they are just so intolerable – especially this one boy, he thinks he owns the world just because he's like _really_ rich, and have a powerful father and can do whatever he wishes, and it just made me want to punch his face. Don't get the wrong idea about me; I'm not a violently kid or even close to it, it just makes me so.. so.. so.. irritated. Even you wouldn't like him.

He smirked, oh yeah, he knew the type.

xxXxx

How much could she really tell that guy? It was just like it all flowed out of mouth – or her fingers. Was it because he always cared, responded like he really knew what she was going through? What would he say, if she told him that she was a witch, would he even believe her?

**Irish1980HG**:

Jesus Christ! Well little teddy, I think it's safe to say that I know that type. Someone like that goes on my school, and yeah, they really do make one want to punch their 'beautiful' face, don't they?

**GoodyGirl1981**:

It's just so out frustrating, but enough about me… I think I need to go, you know packing and stuff before I _really_ have to go. I just really felt like I needed to talk to you. Thanks for listening Penguin – like always! x)

**Irish1980HG**:

Wait! Please, it'll only take to seconds! Daughtry - "What About Now" – just try and listen to it, it always reminds me of you. When you're finish hearing it, then go do whatever you got to do!

She smiled while downloading the song; she smiled even more when she heard it. He had such a good taste in songs and bands. She danced around her room, humming to the melody of the song. She packed the stuff down that they had bought today, and after that she just sad down on the bed, still listening to the music. She glared out into the air, didn't look at anything special. Her father came in to her room and tried to start a conversation, but she just gave him the silent treatment.

xxXxx

When she walked through the barrier between platform nine and ten, she only saw steam to begin with, but when her eyes got used to the steamy air she could see things more clearly. The train started to take form before her, and the people who she had heard before, she could now also see. She loved the small talking that met her ears.

"Did you see?"

"Oh! My! God! He _didn't_!"

"Did you hear that…"

"Dude, just check out her _ass_!" she spun around when she felt, someone glaring at her, she felt uncomfortable with the last comment that was said – she tried convincing herself, that it wasn't meant for her. She subtly glanced at people around her, trying to sort out the voice from before, but couldn't find it.

She was pushing her trolley towards the train when she felt someone pinch her ass; she didn't stop to think about it, she just turned around – repeating inside her head the rules for a proper kick – and kicked where she felt the person would stand, and … yes! She heard the yelp from the person that she'd hid. When she looked down, at nervous smile met her eyes.

"Hey, sorry 'bout that. It won't happen again." His hair was all red and messy and freckles were everywhere to be found in his face. He had a light tone skin, and looked like he was fairly high and weedy.

"I surely hope so-" a identical guy came running towards them, interrupting her little 'talk'.

"'Ey mate, need some help? You really got swept off of your feet there, huh? Said you little trick wouldn't last long, didn't I?"  
He stopped opposite her, and gave her his hand. "I'm Fred and that," he pointed over his shoulder at the guy on the ground, "is the perverted version of my brother George, normally he's cool – don't know what's gotten into him today, it must be that _fiiine _booty of yours."  
She felt herself go hot, and smack him over the face, before turning towards his brother.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourself! Go around pinching other people's butts-"

"Other girls butts-"

"Whatever I don't care! That not something you do!" she glared at them, still feeling the blood pulsing around in her face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I _will_ walk away from this childish episode like _nothing's_ happened, and you _will_ leave me alone, and if you don't I'll hex your balls off!" She turned away and quickly pushed her trolley away from what she would presume was twin boys...

xxXxx

"Annebell, where have you been?!" her mother came walking straight towards with a very irritated look on her face.

"Dropped off my luggage in one of the compartments." Ser lightly stamped her foot – that was her 'thing', the thing she did whenever she didn't get what she wanted or didn't hear was pleased her. "And why do you care?" her mother's emerald green eyes found hers and locked them together in a calming stare competition between the two of them.

"Because I for one, wants to know where my soon to be son-in-law is hiding, and more precisely _where_ he is hidin-" she cut her off.

"You sound like it's you who are going to marry him. He's probably somewhere snogging the hell out of some random girl, I don't care – as long as he don't try that on me."  
Trembled of disgust; Malfoys tongue inside of her mouth? God, she'd have to brush her teeth a million times before the taste would go off.

"If you were a nice daughter, you would go look for him, so that your mother could go back and chit-chat with his mother – just to get to the good side of the family. You know, what happened in Diagon Alley isn't forgotten."  
She hated the feeling that slowly crept over her, she hated the way it made her feel guilty, and she hated the way it made her do all sorts of thing for mother.

"Just for now, I'll be the daughter you want me to be. So I'll go out and find my 'chosen lover' and bring him back to you – if I don't kill him first. But of course, that would put _you_ in a bad light, wouldn't it?"  
She turned around before hearing the answer. Oh hell she hated her mother. Nothing was ever good enough for her. She'd tried her whole life to make her proud, and she knew that the only way that she could her make her somewhere near proud, was if she could get along with Malfoy – and she couldn't see that happening.

She didn't want to admit it in front of her mother, but she sometimes regretted her mother's choice of husband. She loved her father, and he was her very dear to her, but sometimes she thought about how it would feel to be 'pure'. Would it feel different? Could she be able to go a whole day without defending her father?

She shook her head – she didn't want to be anyone else, but again, sometimes she also wanted to be the one to make up for her mother's 'mistake' even if it meant that she wouldn't find true love herself. She kept on thinking about the marriage stuff as she walked around looking for what was supposed to be her fiancé.

She had walked in ages when she finally spotted the all too well known blonde haired boy. She jogged towards him, suppressing the butterflies that had somehow found their way to her stomach. She couldn't deny that he was charming to look at and yes, she silently hoped that her children would have his looks. Sometimes he treated her well. It wasn't happening often, but it had happened. She could see why some girls where madly in love with him, she had seen the hints, the tiny smiles. She had heard the divine laugher, and she had even sighed when he'd touched her – not that she would ever admit any of that stuff, 'cause mostly he was just a very _very_ pure bastard.

She had already torn her headphones out of her ears, and had raised her hand when she saw him talking with someone; a brunette, thin, fair skin, unbelievable gorgeous girl safely to say the same aged as him - if not older. She could feel her emotions wane into hatred. She pulled her hand down, tugging it down in one of the pockets in her jacket – sometimes she could kill herself for being so so, _so _stupid.

She was about to turn away from the lovely couple when she heard the girl's voice: "You're kidding me, right? Your _fiancé _is going, too?! Draco, I was willing to try to make this work when you were apart, but when she is constantly at your side – probably begging you to share a bed with her!"  
Malfoy took a step closer to what _she_ supposed would be _his_ girlfriend. "No, I can't live with seeing her every day, knowing that our relationship has to end because of her, Draco."  
She could feel the intensity in her eyes as she looked up in Malfoys.

"I love you, but _my_ love isn't enough to make _this_ work. It's just impossible. You know where I stand, but the real question is; do you know where you stand?"  
She saw the girl spin around and walk away, only to be captured by him. He looked desperately into her eyes while holding her in both of her arms.

"Hermione, don't leave me like this, I can fix it, I can fix it all just …" he paused. "Just don't end things between us because of her. It's not anything serious, it's not like I like her. She's just some one set out to be my wife – that's all."

"Yeah you're right, that _is_ all!"  
She looked down at his hands before slowly undoing his holding. "Malfoy, I would like for this to work, but when you put your family over our love – over me, making me live like your personal whore for the rest of my life, that's where I have to put an end to thin-"

"So we are back to surname now huh? Well _Granger,_ no matter what you say or do, I'll stalk you at Hogwarts, I'll make sure that no other man will put his filthy hands on you. I'll make sure that you stay mine, no matter if you want it or not."

"Malfoy you can't do that! You can't stop every man in the whole world from touching me – this is how it has to go. You've chosen your happy ending, now let me find my."  
She looked him in the eyes pleadingly in a way like she was saying 'sorry'.  
"Now let me go, before anyone sees us, couldn't it be perfect if everyone saw us now that we're ending thing-.."

"You're ending things," he muttered, but released her unwillingly.

"For both our sakes, Draco."  
She slowly stretched her hand so that it would caress his chin and turned away when he tried to touch her. The brown-haired girl then ran away, only looking back once.

xxXxx

She walked towards her family putting a fake smile on her face.

"I'm sorry mother, Mrs. Malfoy, I couldn't find your son."  
Mrs. Malfoy gave her a strict and close glare.

"Are you sure, Annebel?"

"Yes Mrs. Malfo-"

"Then how can it be that he is standing right behind you?"  
She flushed halfway with anger, halfway with embarrassment. She turned around and looked up in the cold eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Hello darling."  
He put an arm around her shoulder and tugged her into him.  
"_Drop the hideous smile and smile like you mean it – I'm not in the mood for arguments, so just do as I say for once without complaining._"  
He sunk his nails into her shoulder and she had to bite down hard on her lip not to let out a yelp. She ignored her mother's concerning look, and tried to please Mrs. Malfoy by laughing at something she said while commenting her for her _stunning_ outfit – all pure lies just to make her like her a bit more.

"Mother, father it's time for us to leave."  
He each gave them a nod before turning away, walking into the train.

"Goodbye mother. Mrs. Mr. Malfoy, lovely to see you."  
She felt cold inside, like it didn't matter to say goodbye to her mother. She didn't feel the sadness of leaving her.

xxXxx

After Malfoy abandoned her – like she had predicted – she walked down the train, to the compartment that she had chosen. It was really old, and didn't smell that nice, so she didn't believe that anyone would go in and take over the room. She opened the compartment door, excited to finally be alone, but her mood was soon ruined by the sight that met her eyes. Two boys said on each side of the benches; two identical boys with the same flaming red hair.

"What the hell are you guys doing _here_?!"  
They stiffened as they heard her voice, but didn't otherwise move a muscle. One of the twins coughed before starting to say something, only she didn't take the time to hear them out.  
"Didn't I say, that I would hex your balls of, if you ever came near me again?!" she shouted.

"I remember you did, milady." The other twin gave her a charming smile, but he didn't succeed to make her mood lighten.

"Then what are you here? I'd looked forward to spending some quality time with myself and then I find you too inside _my _compartment?!"  
She took several steps inside before putting her hands firmly on her hips and glared down at them. One of the brothers – the one she believed was guilty for pinching her bottom – stood up, and walked the last few steps that were to walk between them before he stood right in front of her.

"Sorry we haven't introduced ourselves. My name is George and that is my brother Fred, don't blame yourself if you can't remember who's who. Even our mother finds that difficult sometimes." He gave her his hand, and she slowly took it, looking at him suspiciously.  
"We are are the founders of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes – the three W's in short – and we are ready to offer you anything you want, as long as you'll forgive us for our behavior."

Something came to her mind, when she heard the name. Wasn't that the boys Malfoy once talked about? She shook her head, why did she care?

"What can you offer me? And how can I know, that you're not playing games with me?"  
She walked around George and sat down, stretching her legs and hummed lightly before glaring at them again.

"You can't.. that's the beauty of it," he said and sat on the floor before her. "We can give you love-poisons, extendable ears – if you are one to eavesdrop often – fainting fancy, if you want to get out of class, it's all up to you!" She started to laugh, God. Was this some sick test?

"What if we say, that you two," she pointed at them, "owe me a favor that I can call anytime, anywhere?"  
She smiled.

"Well.."  
Before she could blink, the two of them had slung themselves into the empty seating places besides her, on in each side. "That could do, couldn't it, Fred?"

"Well, I would have to say yes to that, George. But milady – what have brought you on this journey to Hogwarts?"  
Fred ended the sentence, but George continued.

"He means, we have not seen you before, so we are a bit curious to why we were so lucky to meet you at the station?"  
He yawned and then lay his arm casual around her shoulders – like Malfoy had done earlier.

"Well," she removed the arm, "I'm here because my mother meant that it would be good for me to spend some quality time with my fianc-"

"I ain't seeing no ring, and I ain't seeing no boy."  
Fred turned towards George. "Do you see him anywhere George? 'cause he's damn sure invisible to me."

"I hear you, mate. He's pretty damn lost to me…" He looked at her with a beamy smile on his face. "Sure there is a fiancé, milady?"

"I'm pretty sure, maybe you guys know him? He said he was pretty popular so you might be friends with hi-"

"If he was our friend, he would have told us that he was marring such a h-o-t-t-i-e." interrupted George, smiling at her flirtingly.

"His name is Draco Malf-"

"Holy Cow! You're marrying the ferret? Good luck, girl! Can't get enough of that, if he is who you are marrying!"  
They looked at her as if she was an alien – guess Malfoy wasn't so popular with the boys.

"What's wrong with me marrying Malfoy?" – She did very well know what was wrong with it, but some details wouldn't hurt – "He's a _fiiine_ guy, maybe a bit troubled sometimes but-"

"Malfoy is trouble _all_ the time, especially when Gryffindor is your house. Seriously, he does everything in his power, to make us get kicked out – or he did when we went to school at Hogwarts. We don't go there anymore, actually we're only here at the train to sell some of our products and stuff-"  
Fred interrupted George.

"Still not interested?" he smiled.

"Nope."  
She popped the P as she said the word. She liked how they interrupted or ended each other's sentences.  
"You two are pretty cool, you know that? When you're not being all perverted and-"

"Sweet, my fiancé is hitting on the Weasleys."  
Malfoy stood in the door, glaring at her, Fred and George.

"I'm not _hitting_ on anybody but then again, better them than you."  
She gasped when he slung her back into the back rest and nailed her down with his eyes. She shivered and tried to hide a snivel. She turned her head and looked away, but he brought his hand to her chin and captured her eyes again – killing all the feelings inside her.

"Don't get smart with me, Annebel. I won't tolerate tha-"

"Bugger of, Malfoy."  
Fred pushed him away, positioning himself in front of her – ready to protect if things was going to get that far.  
"What did she ever do to you?" Yeah, that was something he would never say, and something she would never tell. "Huh?"

"Everything," Malfoy huffed and glared at her before turning around on his heels, and walked out of the compartment. He slammed the door, rowing to Crabbe and Goyle something about 'going to hell'. She could hear him stomp angrily all the way down the train – back to the prefects' carriage.

She began to cry when she couldn't hear him anymore, right there in front of the twins, she didn't care what they might think of her. It wasn't like it'd never happened before, but when it had happened she had always been alone and defenseless. Never had anyone stood up for her, when she was being harassed by Malfoy.

She pulled her legs up under her, and held them rocking forth and back between the sobs. She didn't take notice of George who had places himself before her. "Shh shh, take it easy," he whispered and stroked her hair.  
"The evil ferret is gone now, just slow down, take it easy, shhh _shh_-"

"What the hell have gotten into you guys?! You don't even go to Hogwarts, and then you still have to start fights with Malfoy an-" a voice told from not far away.

"Just shut up, Ron. Can't you see we are trying to do a little comforting here?"  
He made some saying nods towards her, and she felt so stupid sitting there getting hugged and stroked. Was she really that weak?

She dried her eyes in her sleeve and slowly looked up, getting a better look at this 'Ron'. He looked like the twins, just a bit taller – and a bit more freckles, it looked like it was dirt in his face. She could feel herself blush when he was openly looking at her.

"Haven't I seen you before?"  
His voice was cracking and it made her smile. She nodded.  
"Where?"

"At the café yesterday in Diagon Alley. Malfoy and Potter got into a fight. We didn't meet properly, I'm Annebel Hellway," she stood up and tried to smile, but didn't fool anyone with it.

"Ro-"

"Rooooooooooon! Ron, you can't just leave me with Hermione, she's like hell right now." He stopped in the doorway when he saw her. "What is Malfoys girl doing here?"

"I'm _not_ Malfoys girl!"

"Well sure you ar-"

"Are you deaf?! I said that I'm _**not**_Malfoys girl."

She didn't talk to anyone after her little outburst. At some point, people got tired of her silence-treating them. They gradually walked out of the compartment, leaving her to sulk alone. She didn't mind them leaving, it wasn't even her plan to have them come to her in the first place. But it felt very disturbing to sit alone on the train, knowing that you were on your way to an unknown place – she shivered, it scared her in some odd way.

Fred and George had left some candy before they left – to enjoy if she got hungry - and she was silently thanking them. She couldn't face a whole school on an empty stomach; she would puke as soon as she'd left the train. She ate while switching to her brand new Hogwarts uniform that was send to her from Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. It fit her figure perfectly – it was pretty hard for anyone to sew any proper cloths to her – her body was shaped like an hour glass, round curves.

Some of the candy had a bit too weird taste for her liking, and some of it she at once knew she loved.

She didn't like the thought of standing up in front of the whole school, getting sorted into some random "house". Why couldn't she just choose herself? Because they had to know, what her _true_ spirit was. What if she didn't make it till Slytherin? She'd been told by her mother, that most of her family came from the Ravenclaw's house – the house of brightness. She read a lot of books, and she knew a lot of thing, but the things she knew weren't any school-related things, it was meaningless things like the square of pi – 1.7725. She knew how many steps the Eiffel Tower had – 1665 steps.

She sat down on the seat looking out of the window – life was going to suck…

xXx

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat, and sit on the stool to be sorted."  
McGonagell looked at all the people in the Great Hall, glaring at anyone who looked like they were going to interrupt her. "This year we have a student from Beauxbatons Academy joining us. She will – like everyone else – get sorted by the hat. Annebel Hellway."

Everyone turned their heads to see who she was, she heard several sighs; "Got to be kidding me, _she _went to Beauxbatons Academy?"  
She blushed when she heard the comment. Okay, she didn't look like Fleur Delacour, but she was satisfied with the way her body was formed and she wouldn't change that – even if she could.

She sat down on the chair and followed McGonagell's hand with her eyes as she dropped the hat on her head. The last thing she saw before the darkness surrounded her was Malfoy's seductive glance at the girl from the train station – so they were back together again, huh?

They sat at two different tables, on with a green decorations and one with red. She closed her eyes, when she saw the girl looking back at him with an almost hidden smile.

It hit her within a second. It was a secret between those two, no one else knew, no one except her. They didn't even know that she knew. It was a secret … a secret love affair … Hogwarts secret sweethearts.

She heard a small voice whispering into her head. "So you know a secret that no one else know – what do you intend to do with that secret? Revealing it, could ruin two lives. Keeping it could ruin just one. I see something different in you Hellway. You don't judge the houses although you've been pressured to. Maybe you'll change things around here."  
She could feel a sudden breeze hitting her back and it gave her the creeps. She was sure the hat was behind it. "But what house will you do most well in?"

"I don't know, just yell out a name or whatever you do, scream, write – I don't car-"

"Orh, but you should my dear child, you should!"  
She stiffened when she heard what the hat announced. "I hope you don't disappoint me, Hellway."

She rose from the seat and walked towards her other housemates. She couldn't ignore the people starring at her from around - why was it _sooo _difficult to believe that she would end up in that house? They didn't have to gawk at her.

A/N ~~ my dear friend told me, that I was making Annebel into a Mary Sue, she isn't perfect, and have a lot of flaws. When Fred and George pinch her butt it's for funs sake, not because they find her attractive. So that is it… I don't know when I'll update, but a few reviews would certainly help on the writing-mood…

Hugs 'n' kisses ^^


	4. Chapter 3: Act Like a Slytherin

**A/N** well… you probably know that I haven't updated for a while. Well. I hope that this will make good for some of it. I will keep updating – I think – though the next story to be updated is "The Curse of Draco Malfoy" if you haven't read it then read it please. You would really make me so so so happy. Well, that's all for now. Please enjoy!

ACT LIKE A SLYTHERIN, AND YOU'LL BECOME A SLYTHERIN

Chapter 3

"_I hope you do your house justice, there haven't been anyone in the house the past couple of decades to launch it the same way that Gryffindor and Slytherin has." _

The hat's comment stuck in her head even a half an hour after she had left the Great Hall – the memory of all the students surprised faces when they heard that she had been sorted to Hufflepuff hadn't faded either.

»«

"_So, you are the new girl?" she had barely hit the seat when a guy turned to her._

"_Yeah.. I guess you can say that?" she felt her cheeks burn when he just mumbled something like 'great' back in what sounded like a very ironic tone of voice. When all the first years had been sorted the dinner magically appeared on the table before her – she couldn't hide her obvious joy about how the dinner was served, and laughed a little when something despaired again, something looking utterly like a red knitted sock._

"_Is it true that you went to Beauxbatons Academy? The whole hall is whispering about it but I don't really find you all that beautiful and magnificent, so is it true?" _

_She heard the boy address her again and she turned so she faced him, gripping her napkin and silently ripped it apart imagining that it was his head. _

"_Yes, as a matter of fact my previously school was Beauxbatons Academy – no, you don't _have_ to look like Fleur Delacour to get accepted at the Academy, cleverness counts more than beauty at the school, but yes unfortunately the school has got a bad reputation about only having beautiful students with no flaws – it's such a sham-"_

"_Hey, __**slappen**__ sir off a bit," he pulled his hand up in the air so it looked like he was surrendering. "I didn't mean anything bad about what I said, it was just meant as a comment – and for the record I'm _so _cool with you not being beautiful, I don't trust people who only hang out with one because they are beautiful, so take it easy." He had let his hands fall so that the lie on his legs, he shook his head so that his hair wouldn't get into his eyes. He looked into her eyes, before finally smiling._

"_You don't have a lot of friends, do you?" she looked at him suspiciously._

"_Nope," he popped the P, before stuffed a half chicken wing into his mouth. _

"_Thought so… okay, so let's take it from the bottom." She put down her knife, and offered him her hand. "My name is – as you probably heard from before – Annebel Hellway, what is your name? Or what are you known under?" _

_She tried to smile friendly to him but felt how it turned into a more 'funny' smile, when she saw how he quick swallowed his half-eaten chicken and nearly choked in it._

"_The name is Hopkins, Wayne Hopkins I'm a seventh yea-" he paused the sentence reaching with two of his fingers into his mouth to remove some meat that had been 'left behind' from the swallowing. "Sorry, I should mind my manners some more when I'm out in public – or that is what my Mami tells me. It just takes too long to get a toothpick to remove it, when I can do it in two seconds." He chuckled and she broke out in a laugh._

_She spent the whole night talking with him, and when she finally turned her eyes towards Malfoy at the Slytherins table he only gave her a cold glare, making her feel like less than a zero … less than his fiancé._

»«

"So, Wayne," She walked side by side with Wayne, he had let his hand fall down around her shoulder and she had let her hand slip around his waist. She felt safe around him and didn't mind that people was talking about how she was 'fast'. "Why is everyone in this school so snobbish and gossip-ish?"

She stopped walking when he spluttered with laughter, "What? That was a serious question, dude!" she punched him before starting to walk again leaving him to catch up.

"Hey, take it easy, sis." He laid the arm around her neck again. "The girls are probably mad that you ruined their image of the 'ohh so beautiful school'. And guys, well, they are just mad that you're all mine!" she yelped when he threw her over his shoulder and ran down the hall with her like that.

»«

"Password?" the portrait asked.

"Friend with benefits," he clapped her bum that stuck up right besides his face, and she could hear the chuckled.

"Evh Wayne! That is so not going to happen, put me down, put me down!" she clenched her fists and hit his back until he surrendered and let her stand on her own.

"Arh that was a good one Wayne," the portrait paused before it looked at her. "And who do we have here, are you the girl that every single portrait is talking about right now?"

"Great!"

She pulled her hair – was it so unbelievable that she had transferred it wasn't like it was her own choice, of course _they _didn't know it. "Wayne, even the portraits are gossiping about me. What is so special? I'm just a girl, a normal chubby gi-"

"Excuse me my lady, my name is Mungo Bonham, and may I be the first one to say, that _we – _meaning us portraits – do not gossip," he laid his hand on his knees. "We talk … and the reason behind your popularity? You're the first transfer student ever. I don't know how your parents manage to get you into Hogwarts there must be a really good reason."

Wayne turned so he faced her. "Hey, look at me sunshine." He tilted her head so he could stare into her eyes. "See, Bel it's not you they are talking about, it's your situation! Uh, and by the way?" he turned his head towards the portrait "Yoghurt – that is the password, right?" 

"Yes it is," the portrait swung up and reviled a living room in the colors of yellow and black, it felt warm and nice when she step in – not only because it was formed like a badgers den – but because all the people was laughing and smiling, taking no notes of her.

"Is this how it always is? Laud and laughing?" he yawned and put an arm around her shoulders.

"No, not quite, when we get a little bit longer into this semester, you'll find that everyone sits around with books, pens and papers. We get _a lot_ of homework at this school." He guided her over to a little group of people gather in one of the corners, it was pretty much only boys, however when she looked closer she could skim the heads of two girls sitting down on the ground.

"Hello dudes and dude-ins," he settled himself on the ground.

"Hey Wayne!" before Annebel could even blink, one of the girls had thrown herself into his arms.

He chuckled, before hugging her back. "Have you really missed me so much, my dear cousin?"

"You wouldn't dream of it," she rolled of him and was on her way to stand up "well hello to you too, you are the new girl, right?"

"Yeah … I guess I'm stuck with the titl-" she was cut off by Wayne.

"You're not stuck with any title; her name is Annebel – Bel between friends."

"Alright Wayne, we got it, no joking the new girl. Hello," he offered his hand and she took it, "my name is James; it's me you want to hang out with, if you want to have any of your homework done – the rest of the group doesn't take the power of grades seriously." He stuck out his tongue and made a face.

"Nice to know," she answered with a shy smile. Wayne led her towards the couch so she could sit down. "So … anyone ells care to name themselves?" she looked at them as they told her, what their name was and what they would like to be called. Slowly she began to relax, and Malfoy slipped out of her mind.

She laughed when one of them made a joke about Snape – who apparently was the poison teacher; nobody liked him very much it seemed.

Quickly she knew who to avoid, who to become friends with and who to ignore: her fiancé was apparently under the "avoid-or-you-will-suffer-a-slowly-and-painful-death"-list. Like Snape, Malfoy was one of those guys that many students did not like.

Once or twice she could feel Wayne squeeze her shoulder and look at her with a concerned face, she would not – unnoticed by the other among them – and he would smile and start talking again with the others. She contributed to the conversation whenever it was possible for her, however mostly she didn't say anything, just enjoyed the company from someone who wasn't Malfoy.

"Bel, do you want to see where we sleep? 'cause I'm really thinking about hitting the sheets!" Will looked at her almost pleadingly.

"Ehm… sure?" She stood up from the couch and walked towards Will who was already on her way down a staircase. "Guess I'll see all of you tomorrow, right?" She turned around

"Don't hesitate with coming to me, if you feel too homesick to night, I myself are known as a pretty good comforter!" She laughed.

"I wouldn't doubt that. However if I felt homesick I would probably owl my parents instead of whining with you late at night in bet, I think that would help a little bit more." He shook his head.

"I'm just saying that I'm a good comforter when you need someone to comfort you."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I do truly believe you," she hurried after Will and let her lead the way to the dormitory. It was all single beds standing two and two together; the bedspread was black and yellow – the colors that resembled the house she had learned.

They talked a bit when they readied themselves before going to sleep, she found out that Will was a muggle girl, she liked football but had joined the quidditch team as a replacement for the other sport; and suddenly she felt at home, not because Will magically had become her soul-mate and that they were the best friends ever, but because they shared something; their passion for muggle things.

She swept under the covers and tried to not get nervous about tomorrow where she would be – secretly – tested by everyone to see where she belonged in the class, was it with the smart ones or the dims? She shook and felt her face go red, she hated being her in that moment – life was cruel.

She had just closed her eyes and was finally about to fall asleep when an owl pecked on the window. She slowly reopened one of her eyes and quickly recognized the owl; she stumbled on to her feet and hurried with opening the window. It hooted at her, and she released the letter that was attached to its leg.

"Take it easy, Cleopatra. You know I'm not as fast as you," she let a finger follow the line of its back in a calming way, with the other hand she opened the letter; she had predicted that Malfoy would send her a letter – probably unsatisfied with the hats choice of house – however, she had hoped that he didn't. Her eyes darted over the lines of the green inked words. She frowned slightly when she read it, even before her eyes had caught the last line of words she had crumpled it up, sat fire to it, and was walking back to bet – letting the owl find its way out of the window by itself, without any letter to deliver to its master.

She could feel her blood pulse through her body when she finally was lying in her bed again. She closed her eyes and let everything out of her mind; oh, how she hated that boy…

_To Annebel Hellway_

_What in Merlins name did you think about when you got sorted to Hufflepuff? This rather be a mistake 'cause I _refuse_ to get married – or even be engaged – to someone who has any connection to that house. _

_I will abstain from telling my parents about this little 'advent', however, if it does not get fixed within a month I will for certain tell them and then all that is back for your family in this wizard community is hell – and don't even think about getting any sweet little friends, Slytherins does not have friends, they have enemies and followers, and as in your mother was in Slytherin when she was on Hogwarts you are also counted as a Slytherin – for the time being! – and for the record, _don't _say hello to me when we pass in the hallway, don't hang around me hoping for me to talk to you, don't _think_ about me and don't bother me or make any scenes that can be related to me in any possible way! _

_Act like a Slytherin, talk like a Slytherin and think like a Slytherin and then in time, you'll become a Slytherin, that is the only advice I will ever give you. _

_I demand you to update me if anything new happen, I don't like to be surprised – make sure that that won't happen. _

_I will now bid you goodnight, Annebel._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy. _

**A/N** please know that I've already begun on chapter four, right after I've finished the other chapter on my other story, I will update this. So please keep that in mind. Until next time.

**xoxo **kreativekleo


End file.
